So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. "I can't let him go through with this," she told Lee. "I can't just stand by and watch this. I have to do something." At first she was ready to let him go... until she found out the true intentions behind the wedding. Now, TenTen must fight to snatch back the happiness that was so rudely pulled from underneath her with just a few simple words.


**This was originally intended to be a one-shot but then it grew and grew and well, it had to be split into two parts. Enjoy.**

* * *

_So Now We'll Let the Rain Fall_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part One_

* * *

The sound of kunai and shuriken whizzing through the training grounds of Team Gai cut through the intense air before two beings clashed together; the female armed with a Bokken, the male repelling the woman's attack with his chakra. When it became apparent that she would not be able to break through his defenses, the woman pulled back; her mind already thinking up a new battle plan as she fell into her signature stance; watching carefully as he did the same.

However, that was interrupted by a voice that didn't belong to neither her training partner nor their teammates speaking.

"Neji," the man started, his penetrating gaze focused on the white-eyed man before him, completely disregarding the woman that was also standing there, "Hiashi-sama requests that you return to the Hyūga Compound immediately. There is a matter of the utmost importance that he must discuss with you. Please come with me."

The male, Neji, turned to look at the newcomer. He immediately knew he was a member of his own clan; the pale eyes that mirrored his own were the immediate tale, tail sign of that.

"Tokuma-san, has Hiashi-sama told you what this meeting is about," Neji asked irking a brow. He didn't appreciate having his sparring interrupted without an explanation as to why.

The other Hyūga, Tokuma, shook his head, his eyes never straying from his fellow clan member, "I was not informed what he has called for you about. I was only sent to retrieve you and bring you to Hiashi-sama."

"I see," Neji said before he turned to his teammate. "Forgive me TenTen, but Clan matters call for my attention at the moment. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off later in the day?"

The woman, TenTen, nodded before giving a light smile, "I understand Neji. You go take care of what it is you need to take care of. I'll just do some target practice then probably go grab a bite to eat. Search me out when you're free."

And with that she disappeared into the trees, leaving the two Hyūga men alone in the clearing that was still littered with shuriken and kunai that would later be collected.

Once they were sure she was no longer within the vicinity, Tokuma turned to look at the younger male, "Well Neji."

"Let's go," Neji said as he turned to make his way out of the clearing. "I would rather get this over with as soon as possible so that I may return to my training. It was, after all, cut short due to this."

"Hn," the elder Hyūga grunted before taking off after his younger relative through the trees and out of the training grounds.

…

Neji walked briskly through the maze that was the Hyūga Compound before he came to his destination. Once he stood outside the door, Tokuma, who had accompanied him the entire way, bowed before he turned to leave, allowing Neji and his uncle privacy for their conversation. Once the elder man was out of sight and earshot, Neji raised his hand, tapping lightly on the shōji door. Seconds later he heard his uncle beckon him in before he grasped the door and slid it opened, stepping into the room. He was surprised to see all of the Hyūga elders as well as his uncle gathered there.

Closing the door behind him, his eyes never strayed from the group that sat respectively before him, "Hiashi-sama, Elders, if I am allowed, may I inquire as to why I was summoned?"

"Please sit Neji," Hiashi said gesturing for his nephew to take the only available seat in front of them. "All will be explained in due time."

The Hyūga prodigy nodded, sitting on his knees before them, pale eyes trained on the face of the Head of the family, waiting for the explanation to begin. An intense silence enveloped the room, no one daring to speak for several moments until Hiashi cleared his voice.

"The reason we have summoned you here today Neji is because…" he paused for a moment, not sure how to word what it was he wanted to say. He knew that no matter how he phrased it, the news would shock his late twin brother's son. "…we were approached by a clan from the Hidden Cloud with a marriage proposal."

Neji blinked, not sure how to take that, "…and what does this have to do with me?"

"The clan has offered their daughter to wed the prodigy of our family to ensure peace between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud," Hiashi continued after a moment. "They wish for you to wed one of the four daughters of one of their most prestigious clans to create an alliance between the two villages."

Neji stared blankly for a few moments. He couldn't believe what it was he was hearing. His uncle wanted him to enter an arranged marriage just to create an alliance with the Hidden Cloud? That was not happening. "I refuse."

"You cannot simply refuse," one of the elders spoke before Hiashi could. "This has already been decided; the wedding will take place in three months' time. On the day of your twenty first birthday, Neji."

"Pardon my rudeness Elder but I cannot simply step into an arranged marriage," Neji said; his voice clipped. "I am currently in a relationship with a woman that I do in fact love and plan to someday marry. I cannot just throw that away."

"I am well aware of your relationship with the kunoichi from your genin squad, Neji," Hiashi said sadly. "However this marriage is for not only the good of the village but for the good of the clan as well."

"This is unjust," Neji argued; pale eyes ablaze with annoyance. "I cannot simply give up a relationship that I have been building for the past half a year. There must be another who can take my place."

"There is not," another Elder spoke. "It was decided that you will be the one who will wed the girl. There will be no further argument about this. You will go through with the wedding."

"But TenTen–" Neji started before he was cut off.

"That's enough Neji," Hiashi said sternly.

"Uncle–"

"Enough. We will not discuss this any further," Hiashi said; his voice a mixture of sadness and authority. He didn't want to further continue this conversation. He knew that it was unfair to his nephew considering that he had witnessed firsthand how his relationship with the renowned Weapons' Mistress of Konoha had blossomed. However, he had to think of his clan and his village first. "I'm sorry but this must be done."

Pale hands fisted the fabric of his pants, his gaze cast to his lap. "I understand."

"I truly am sorry Neji," Hiashi said. "The last thing I want is to force you into something that you do not wish to be part of. However, there are certain things we must think of…"

"Yes I know," Neji said cutting him off before looking up again. "If we are finished…?"

"You may leave," Hiashi said grimly.

Neji nodded before he stood, and left the room, slamming the door of his uncle's office behind him. He needed to get away. He needed to find TenTen and tell her what was going on. He needed to feel her embrace. Hear her murmurs of reassurance that everything would be alright; that they would make it through this together. He needed to know that she was still his, no matter what happened.

…

Everyone who saw him walking the familiar path to his girlfriend's apartment strayed out of his way.

Even Naruto, who had just so happened to be passing by, saw him and went to wave until he sensed the murderous aura that the Hyūga prodigy was emitting before he resigned his friendly gesture and shuffled off on his way. He would rather not be beaten to a pulp by the angered pale eyed man. He was lucky he had beaten him years earlier during the Chūnin exams. He would rather not go through that fight again. He may not be so lucky this time around.

Upon arriving at the familiar door of the bun haired kunoichi, Neji quickly knocked on the wood several times before he took a step back; a habit he picked up on six months earlier.

The door opened seconds later and a familiar head of chocolate hair appeared before she launched herself into his arms, practically hugging the life out of him. He hesitated for a moment; not because he wasn't used to showing public displays of affection, but because he wasn't sure if this was right since he was now an engaged man; even if it was against his will.

_I am well aware of your relationship with the kunoichi from your genin squad, Neji. However this marriage is for not only the good of the village but for the good of the clan as well._

His uncle's words echoed in the recesses of his mind, his teeth gnashing together in anger all over again. It wasn't fair to him to be forced into a marriage that he did not want. It was even more unfair to the kunoichi in his arms that had finally worked up enough courage to tell him how she felt about him six months prior only for him to be snatched away all for the good of the village and his clan just like that.

TenTen, sensing that there was something wrong with the Hyūga, took a step back, relieving him of her grip. Her head tilted to the side, amber eyes studying his facial expression closely. They stood in silence for a few moments before she spoke, "Neji… is there something wrong? Have I made you upset?"

Neji sighed, pale eyes looking into the amber ones that continued to watch him before he shook his head in the negative. "TenTen, we need to talk. There's… been a new… important development that you should know about."

The twenty year old kunoichi's breath caught in her throat before she nodded and stepped back, gesturing for him to come inside. He did, removing his sandals at the door before he walked into the living room, situating himself on the couch. TenTen followed soon after closing the door behind them.

"I'll get some tea," she announced as she made her way into the kitchen.

He knew that she was giving him time to piece together his thoughts. That much he was grateful for. What he had to say to her wasn't going to be easy. And he didn't know how she was going to react. So he had to choose his words carefully.

"Here," TenTen said as she sat a tea cup on the coffee table in front of him before joining him on the couch a few minutes later. She blew against the hot liquid of her own cup, taking a light sip before she turned to look at him again. "So, what was it you needed to talk to me about? You said that it was important if I recall."

Neji sighed, his fingers tracing an unseen pattern on the cup he held in his hands. How would he tell her? How would he let her know that their relationship would have to end? How would he be able to bear looking into her eyes and seeing how much he had broken her heart with the news of his engagement?

"C'mon Neji tell me," TenTen said softly as she placed a hand on his knee. "I can't help you through this unless you tell me what's bothering you. So please. Spill; what's going on?"

Neji took a breath as he placed his cup down on the table again before he turned to look at the kunoichi, "TenTen what I'm about to say… isn't easy for me. And it's going to hurt you. It is even likely you'll never want anything to do with me again."

"What do you mean," TenTen asked, obviously confused by what he said.

How could she possibly hate him and never want anything to do with him again? She loved him. And even if what it was he had to say to her would hurt her, she was sure they could find a way to work things out.

"You recall me being summoned to the Hyūga Compound earlier today during our sparring session, correct," Neji asked to which she nodded. "When I arrived I met with Hiashi-sama and the Elders. They informed me of an arranged marriage that was to take place between the Hyūga clan and a clan from the Hidden Cloud."

"Okay…" TenTen said slowly as she tried to grasp an understanding of what he was telling her. "But what does this have to do with me possibly hating you and never wanting to speak to you again? I'm confused."

"TenTen, I'm the one who was betrothed to be married," Neji said slowly; pale eyes locking with amber ones.

All the breath left TenTen's lungs. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neji, _her Neji, _was engaged to be married to some girl from a clan from the Hidden Cloud? "W-what?"

"The wedding is to take place in three months' time, on the day of my twenty first birthday," Neji informed her. "I tried to get Uncle and the Elders to reconsider, that there was possibly someone else who would be able to take my place. But they said that the prodigy was specifically requested for this merger; they wanted me."

TenTen could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. After waiting for so long to finally tell the Hyūga prodigy how she felt about him and having snatched the little bit of happiness she so deserved, it was being pulled right from underneath her by his clan.

"I'm sorry TenTen," he said reaching out to cup her face in his hand. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

"I understand," TenTen said giving him a watery smile. "You have a duty to your clan and I can't stand in the way of that no matter how much I want to. All I can do is be happy for you." She reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. "Go through with the wedding. And know that I'm always here for you no matter what."

That certainly was not what he had expected for her to say. He had hoped that she would tell him that she would help him find a way to get out of this arrangement so that they could be together still. He didn't want to hear her tell him to go through with this.

"TenTen…"

"Gosh I'm a mess," she said wiping away another stray tear. "But I guess that's to be expected. Because now I'm waking up from one of the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing dreams I've ever had in my entire life only to be plunged into the cruel darkness of the real world again. It was amazing while it lasted, and I'll always cherish every memory. But like I said you have a duty to your clan and I can't stand in the way."

Neji bit his lip. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course," TenTen said; pausing for a moment. The next four words she spoke shattered both of their hearts, making them realize that this situation was real. "What are friends for?"

…

A month. He hadn't seen TenTen for a whole month. After he had told her about his impending engagement to the unknown girl from the distant clan and practically ripped her heart out of her ribcage with his bare hands, she had suddenly been sent off on a mission to the Rain Country the following day. He figured that she had needed space and requested a mission that would have her away from the village for a long period of time.

_I understand. You have a duty to your clan and I can't stand in the way of that no matter how much I want to. All I can do is be happy for you._

Her words from a month prior clawed at his heart once again. It hurt to know that she had given up on their relationship so easily, even under the current circumstances. He had expected her to fight this with him.

_Go through with the wedding. And know that I'm always here for you no matter what._

He felt tears pool in his pale eyes. This was not how he had wanted things to turn out. He had wanted them to stay together. To fight this injustice. To see to it that they would someday live together as man and wife in the future like he wanted them to. He had been sure she had wanted the same thing as well at first.

_Gosh I'm a mess. But I guess that's to be expected. Because now I'm waking up from one of the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing dreams I've ever had in my entire life only to be plunged into the cruel darkness of the real world again. It was amazing while it lasted, and I'll always cherish every memory. But like I said you have a duty to your clan and I can't stand in the way._

He had thanked her for understanding that day even though he wanted to grab her and shake her and tell her that he didn't want her to be happy for him because he wanted no one but her. But before he could do that, she had said the words that made his heart shatter into a million unmendable pieces.

_Of course. What are friends for?_

…

There was a soft knock at his bedroom door a few hours later that roused him from his sleep. Shaking off his drowsiness, he moved from his futon before making his way to the door. Sliding it opened enough for him to see into the hallway, he looked to see Tokuma present once again.

"Tokuma-san," Neji greeted sharply, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hiashi-sama has requested your presence in his study," Tokuma informed him. "Immediately."

Neji nodded, "Thank you, I will be out shortly.

"Hn," the elder man grunted with a nod before he turned and left the younger Hyūga male be.

Neji left his room a few moments later and headed towards his uncle's study. Once he arrived, he raised his hand to tap on the shōji door. The faint _come in _could be heard through the screen before the Hyūga prodigy slid the door opened and stepped inside. He had half expected to see the elders present again. However, he was greeted with only his uncle much to his relief.

"Neji," Hiashi said looking up at his nephew before he gestured for him to sit. "Please have a seat."

"Hn," the brown haired man grunted before he took a seat in front of his uncle. A tense moment of silence passed before Neji spoke, breaking the ice, "What is it that you have requested my presence for this time, Uncle? Are there more terms about my impending marriage that you need to inform me about before the time comes?"

Hiashi sighed, he knew that Neji was still highly upset with him for forcing this arranged marriage on him but there were some sacrifices that would have to be made in order to ensure peace and a strong alliance of nations. "Your fiancée will be arriving at the Hyūga Compound by midday tomorrow. You will meet with her, get to know her so that you are not strangers when the day of the wedding arrives."

Fleeting anger passed over the Hyūga's features before he was refined again. Hearing his uncle call this unknown girl his fiancée felt wrong on so many levels. "I see."

"Her name is Ayako Mashiba of the Mashiba clan from the Hidden Cloud," Hiashi continued after a moment. "And she has been raised to be a proper lady. She is the ideal wife for anyone."

_So she isn't a kunoichi… that would be ideal for anyone other than myself, Uncle_, he thought to himself before he sighed, nodding his head, "And you wish for me to spend the time she will be here with her so that we become familiar with one another?"

"Hn," Hiashi said nodding his head slightly.

"So long as it does not interrupt my training regiment, I suppose it is fine," Neji said as he moved to stand. "Will that be all Uncle? I am to meet Hinata-sama in the training grounds soon."

"Yes that is all," Hiashi said, gesturing for him to go. He watched as his nephew stood and made his way to the door before he whispered, "I truly am sorry about this Neji. If there were any other way, it would be done. But sadly… there is not."

Neji, having heard what his uncle said, glanced back at him before he left the room all together; closing the door behind him before he turned and made his way to the training grounds of the Hyūga Compound.

…

Neji sighed as he pulled out of his stance then looked at the Hyūga heiress that was panting before him, "I believe we will stop here for now. Rest Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded, giving a soft, grateful smile before she plopped down on the porch of the home. Neji joined her a few moments later, his eyes sliding shut as he slipped into a meditative state. Silence enveloped the two cousins for a time; Neji meditating and Hinata watching him with sorrow filled pale orbs. She knew about the situation her elder cousin had been thrown into and she did not approve to say the least. But, just like Neji, there was nothing she could do to change this.

"You have been staring for quite a while," Neji murmured, his eyes opening slowly to turn and look at her. "Is there something troubling you, Hinata-sama?"

"N-no, sorry Neji-nii-san," Hinata stammered, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She had forgotten how acute his senses were even if he was in a meditative state. "I was just wondering… how you're doing is all."

"I'm fine," he answered before his eyes slid shut again.

"I…" she paused, not sure if she should bring up the subject. She was aware that he was non too happy about the arranged marriage that had been sprung on him. "I heard about the arranged marriage," she cautiously continued after a moment. "And I'm very sorry, Neji-nii-san, I know how upset you were over the entire ordeal."

Pale eyes opened once again before turning to the heiress that had looked away from him once more. "I'll be fine, Hinata-sama. It is for both the good of the clan and the good of the village. An alliance will be formed through this union and I am prepared to fulfill my role no matter what."

Hinata's head swiveled around to look at the Hyūga male, completely stunned by what he had said, "But… Neji-nii-san…"

"I understand what I must do, Hinata-sama," Neji said calmly. "I may not be happy about the arrangement, however as part of the Hyūga clan's branch family, I must fulfill my duties no matter what they are or how unjust they may be. I was entrusted with the task of marrying this woman to ensure peace between our villages and that is what I will do."

"But what about you and TenTen-san," Hinata asked cautiously.

She flinched when she saw him tense up at the mention of the Weapons' Mistress' name. Perhaps she should not have said that. It was probably still a very touché topic for her cousin considering how much he loved the bun haired kunoichi. She could remember the day he had come back to the compound after he had left to see her. He looked to be ready to Jūken anyone who came within two feet of him. She had concluded that something had happened between the two. It wasn't until the following day that she learned of the arrangement and realized why he had looked so mad. He had told TenTen about it thus ending their blossoming relationship.

"TenTen understands the situation," Neji answered; his voice clipped. "She and I have agreed to part ways in terms of a romantic relationship in order for me to go through with this wedding."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. They weren't going to even attempt to fight this?

"O-oh," she said sadly as she looked down at her lap, her fingers fiddling with one another. "I… apologize for bringing it up, Neji-nii-san."

"You do not have to apologize Hinata-sama," Neji told her as he returned to his meditation. "It is fine."

…

Neji stood with a bored expression outside the gates of the Hyūga Compound to await the arrival of his future bride the next day. He wished she would hurry and arrive so that he could return to training with his team.

He had arrived that morning to find that TenTen had returned the night before. She had greeted him with a smile, almost as if nothing had happened the month before. He figured that she had come to grips with his predicament better and faster than he had. He had no idea how wrong he truly was.

They had just settled into their usual sparring regiment when Ko; another Hyūga, arrived to inform Neji that he needed to return to the compound due to his fiancée being close to arriving. He had begrudgingly informed his sparring partner that he would return within an hour or so and then they could continue. She had sent him off with a smile and told him that she would wait for him.

So now here he was, waiting impatiently for this woman to arrive so that he could return to his training.

"Neji-nii-san," he heard the soft spoken voice of his cousin call out to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered casting a quick glance at her before he turned away again to peer down the road. "I simply wish to return to my training as soon as possible."

"The carriage has been spotted," someone called out seconds later. "Mashiba-sama shall be arriving within the next ten or so minutes."

_It's about time, _Neji mused to himself.

The sooner she got here, the sooner he could depart to continue training with TenTen. He really didn't want to be bothered with his "fiancée" right now. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was being forced into this. And she would probably be one of those annoying women that tried to hang off of his person at every turn; the complete opposite of what TenTen had been while they were dating.

He sighed, his thoughts drifting back to the bun haired woman, _I wonder what she's doing at the moment? Probably hurling numerous kunai and shuriken at an unfortunate target._

"Neji-nii-san, she's here," Hinata whispered, breaking the Hyūga from his reverie.

Pale eyes snapped forward just as a carriage stopped in front of them. He held his breath subconsciously, waiting for the woman to step out. He wanted to be on his way soon. _Hurry up already._

He didn't have to wait long because right as the thought formed, a beautiful woman that looked to be no more than seventeen years old stepped out of the carriage.

Her skin was a fair pale colour and seemed to be smooth to the touch. Long raven hair that stopped just behind her knees was pulled into a simple ponytail at the nap of her neck. However it was her eyes that interested him the most. The irises were a bleeding red, almost blending in the pupil.

"She's beautiful," he heard Hinata breathe at his side causing him to scoff lightly.

Yes, this woman was beautiful; too beautiful even, but she was not TenTen. She did not possess the simple beauty he loved about a woman. Her skin was far too smooth, unmarred by scars from battles. Her hands were not calloused from holding a kunai or shuriken. She was a house woman. Not a kunoichi. And if Neji had been unhappy about this arrangement before, he was absolutely infuriated to the highest level now.

"Welcome, Mashiba-san," Hiashi greeted politely, pulling Neji from his inner musings. "I am Hiashi Hyūga, the Head of the Clan." He then gestured to Hinata and Hanabi who stood on either side of them, "These are my daughters Hinata, the eldest, and Hanabi." He then turned to gesture to Neji, "And this is Neji, your fiancée."

Neji twitched at the title.

"It is an honour to meet you all," Ayako said softly, softer than Hinata could ever manage, and gave a slight bow. "I thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"We thank you for coming," Hiashi said giving a light smile to the young woman. He then turned to his daughters and nephew, "Correct."

"O-oh yes, it is a pleasure to have you, Ayako-san," Hinata stumbled in greeting as she smiled lightly.

"Hn," Neji grunted, giving a slight nod.

"I agree with him," Hanabi said gesturing to her cousin.

"Good," Hiashi said after giving Neji a pointed look. "Now how about we get you all settled in then Neji can show you around the compound."

"I apologize uncle, but I must return to my training," Neji said glancing over at the elder man. "I cannot give her a tour of the Hyūga Compound at the moment. Perhaps someone else can?"

"I would love to see you train," Ayako said softly as she looked up at her soon-to-be husband. "I-if you don't mind."

"I do mind," Neji said curtly, startling everyone. "My training is dangerous, weapons fly and trees are destroyed. Unless you wish to be harmed, I would suggest that you stay away."

"I could show her around the Compound," Hinata offered quietly. "If she wishes to."

Neji gave a brief look of thanks to his cousin. At least she understood that he wished to be with his former girlfriend as much as possible before he was to marry this girl in the coming months.

"I'll go along with them," Hanabi chimed in. "Onee-chan and I will take good care of Ayako-san while Neji-nii-san is away training. We know how important it is to him."

A fleeting smile passed on Neji's face before it disappeared when his uncle spoke again.

"Neji, I do understand what you mean as far as her safety goes, but I'm sure your teammates would love to meet your fiancée," Hiashi said. "How about you all just go out for something to eat and allow TenTen-san and Lee-san to get to know her. And," he turned to his daughters, "The both of you have your own duties to tend to. Ayako-san will be fine with Neji and his teammates then he can personally show her around once they return later." He glanced back at his nephew and the woman that had moved a little closer to his side, "Now off with the two of you. Your team will understand that you'll have to cut training short for today I'm sure."

Neji sighed, he knew that there was no point in continuing with the argument. His uncle would never relent, "Very well. Come along."

He turned away without another word, heading toward the entrance of the compound, Ayako close on his heels.

Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi watched until they were no longer in sight before the eldest turned to her father, "This is not fair to Neji-nii-san father."

"There is nothing we can do to change this Hinata," Hiashi said as he turned to make his way inside. "I have already told you this."

Hinata sighed, defeated before following her father and sister who had already entered the home.

…

TenTen threw another shuriken at the target with fluid grace, her hands coming to rest on her hips when she saw that they hit dead centre.

"Very well done precious blossom!" she heard her sensei yell from behind her, making her turn her head toward him with a smile.

"Thank you, Gai-sensei," TenTen chimed before movement in the enveloping forest behind them caught her eye. She smiled when she saw that it was Neji. However it fell just as quickly when she saw a woman walking behind him. Trying to keep her voice from cracking, she greeted him, "Welcome back Neji. That took longer than we expected. We've already wrapped up training for the day."

"Neji my eternal rival, who is this that has accompanied you here," Lee asked as he eyed the woman.

Neji sighed, he knew this was coming, "Lee, TenTen, Gai-sensei, allow me to introduce my fiancée, Ayako Mashiba. Ayako, these are my teammates and sensei, TenTen, Lee, and Gai."

TenTen was the first to greet her, pasting on a fake smile as she gave a slight nod of her head. She didn't want Gai, Lee, and let alone Neji to see how hurt she was that he had brought her to their training grounds, "It's nice to meet you, Ayako."

"You as well, TenTen-san," Ayako replied sheepishly.

* * *

**Welp, that's the end of part one. Part two will come in time. I'm very busy at the moment.**


End file.
